


How Scared I Am Of Losing Him...

by Yumeinati



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Crying, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, Execution, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kirigiri Kyoko-centric, New Dangan Ronpa V3 Spoilers, Other, Panic Attacks, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Psychological Trauma, Saihara Shuichi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumeinati/pseuds/Yumeinati
Summary: Title from Using You by Mars ArgoIt's been 10 years since the Final Killing Game, and Kyoko is now 31. She's married to Makoto and Byakuya and has been helping the Future Foundation. Of course, Kyoko also is mentoring her, Makoto, and Byakuya's adopted son in the art of being a detective.Shuichi Saihara was 7 when he was adopted by the Togami family. For years he followed his mother around, learning as much as he could about being a detective. He was 16 when he was accepted into the New Hope's Peak Academy as the Ultimate Detective. A year later, just days after starting their second year, he and his class disappeared off campus without any clue indicating where they had gone.A week later, the first 'episode' of the '53rd Season of Danganronpa' was broadcasted to the world and the sight of a familiar hat covering familiar dark hair shook Kyoko to the core.





	1. Chapter 1

So as you can guess, this story is obviously a Kyoko Kirigi-centric. It will be multiple chapters, and it does have spoilers for all three main games. DR2 characters will make appearances, either by actually showing up or being mentioned. 

Please keep up to date with this, as I will try to update this as much as I possibly can.

I'm rewriting this, so please bear with me and my update schedule


	2. Prolouge: But I Feel A Little Safer When I'm With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time between the first Killing Game, and the last one.

Surviving wasn't something Kyoko would think she would do. When those last few moments before they all fell asleep passed, she thought that it was the end. But when Tsumuki Mikan, a previous Ultimate Despair and Ultimate Nurse, saved her, she was glad that she had been given that second chance. Makoto and Byakuya embraced her almost immediately, the former appearing more excited than the latter, but a small smile could be seen on the heir's face. Aoi and Yasuhiro seemed almost as excited to see her. The lavender haired girl couldn't be happier to have survived.

* * *

A month later, Byakuya and Kyoko proposed to Makoto at one of their dates. Soon, preparations for their wedding began. Of course, they still had work, so until then, they had to multitask on planning the wedding and going out and doing missions for the _Future Foundation_. It was their first mission after their engagement that changed their lives for the better.

* * *

It had been a week and a half since the proposal happened. Kyoko was proud to say she was going to marry Makoto and Byakuya. The three were a balanced trio who were always able to get the job done. And today, they were going on their first mission together. There were still survivors out there that needed help, and Makoto asked his fiancés to go out with him to find them. Of course, the two agreed quickly. Sure they had other work to do, but they didn't want to have Makoto out there without them. 

For hours, they went looking through the rubble and buildings, finding people here and there. By noon, they had found and helped around 50 people. They also found more than that that were dead. Junko had done a number on everything well they were trapped in Hope's Peak. But they continued until the sky darkened and the moon was out. Kyoko was finishing up with the building she had chosen to search. Just as she turned around to leave, she saw a small figure in a doorway on the other side of the room. She saw the person's dark, messy hair and their frail frame.

"Hello? I'm with the _Future Foundation_. I'm here to help you, not hurt you." The figure slowly moved closer to her, and she quickly recognized the person as a small child. Soon, they were only a couple feet in front of her, and she could see their face more clearly. Short, dark blue hair framed their dirty face. Golden eyes filled with fear and tears stared up at her. Tear tracks stained the pale cheeks. Kyoko slowly kneeled so she could be level with them. "Hello, I'm Kirigiri Kyoko, what's your name?"

"M-my name i-is Sh-Shuichi..." The boy spoke quietly, his voice was soft and scratchy from little use. Kyoko nodded and held out a hand for him to shake. Shuichi reached out precariously and took Kyoko's hand. "Y-you said you w-were here to help m-me, is that true? My u-uncle...h-he left one d-day, and I haven't seen h-him since. I-I'm scared..." The boy started to cry, and Kyoko froze. After a few moments, Kyoko pulled the small boy into her arms as he shook. He willingly clung to her as he sobbed. The two sat there on the floor as the small boy cried. Without thinking, Kyoko started to hum.

It seemed like forever until someone entered the building. Byakuya entered hurriedly, and he glanced around the room before his eyes settled on Kyoko and Shuichi. He sighed in relief at the sight of her. Makoto joined seconds later, and the 2 men quickly hurried to her side. Both worried she had gotten injured, but they quickly saw the small child who had long since fallen asleep. Makoto's look of worry softened at the sight of the boy in Kyoko's arms. Kyoko herself was smiling softly as she held Shuichi close.

"We were so worried when you hadn't gotten back. But, I see now why you were gone. Who's this little guy?" Makoto's gaze was focused on Shuichi. Said boy's face was so calm it shocked Kyoko that this was the same scared boy as earlier. She smiled before turning back to her lovers.

"All I know is that his name is Shuichi. He said he was with his uncle who then later disappeared. I can only guess that a Beast Monokuma probably got to him. But that's all I got from him before he started crying. He fell asleep not too long ago though." Kyoko pushed a strand of hair out of his face. "We probably should get going though." Makoto and Byakuya agreed, and the two stood up. Makoto reached down, offering to take Shuichi so Kyoko could stand. Kyoko shook her head. "It's fine, besides, I don't want to wake him." Carefully she stood up, making sure not to move Shuichi too much.

The small group made their way outside, where more _Future Foundation_ members waited. A few of them reacted to the small child, but for most, it was an occurrence they had seen daily. One person came over to take Shuichi from Kyoko, but the feeling of someone grabbing for him woke him. He immediately clung tighter onto Kyoko and started to silently sob. Kyoko wrapped her arms around the boy trying to give him comfort. 

"Shuichi, please I need you to let go. These people are going to help you. They're with me, and they won't hurt you." Kyoko whispered quietly into his ear as she attempted to calm him. He only sobbed more, refusing to let go. It seemed as if they were gonna have to come up with another plan. Sighing, Kyoko turned to her partners in the hope that the idea she had would be ok with them. "Perhaps we should take him home tonight. It would cause fewer problems for everyone."

Kyoko looked towards Byakuya. He was the only one who would need convincing, as she knew Makoto would say yes. Byakuya stared at Kyoko for a few moments. Finally, Byakuya sighed and nodded. "I guess it will be fine to keep him for the night. We have plenty of extra space, so if it will help, I don't see a problem." Makoto got up on his tiptoes and kissed the taller man on the cheek, causing him to smile.

The next morning when Byakuya woke, he found an extra body in the bed with him, Kyoko, and Makoto. Shuichi had wormed his way in between the two others. He and Makoto had grasped onto each other, with Kyoko wrapping her arms around both boys. Byakuya smiled, before sinking back into the blankets and pillows and sneaking an arm around Makoto's waist. He wouldn't tell anyone, but Shuichi had wormed his way into his heart, and they hadn't even had him for 24 hours.

* * *

Kyoko and Byakuya walked into the house silently, the latter closing the door as they entered. The house was quiet as the two made their way to their bedroom. Today had been a tiring day of dealing with paperwork, wedding plans, and as Byakuya put it, 'incompetent people'. The remaining part of their triad had been home today, sick with a fever. Makoto's luck had failed him in the last week, putting him out of commission for the past few days. But, he hadn't been the only one who had been unwell. Shuichi had also fallen victim to the coughing and runny nose that came with the minor illness.

It was no surprise when the two sick boys were found snuggled up under blankets, asleep on the bed. Both had complained they were too cold, despite their bodies being warm to the touch. Kyoko smiled softly as she went over to them, slowly sitting on the edge of the large bed to get a closer look at them. They've had Shuichi for almost half a year now. He grew on all three of them quickly so of course, they signed the paperwork to adopt him as soon as they could. And after going to court and doing paperwork, they finally were able to call Shuichi their son. He was officially a part of their small family.

He had taken Togami as his last name, considering all of them would have it by the end of next month. Kyoko snapped out of her thoughts when the smaller figure that was hidden under the piles of blankets and pillows slowly sat up, prying himself from the other. Shuichi rubbed his eyes slowly, pushing strands of dark hair away from his golden eyes. He smiled up at her before leaning over and wrapping his arms around her waist. Kyoko returned the gesture by pulling him into her lap and giving a light squeeze. Shuichi snuggled close, resting his head on her shoulder.

Byakuya smiled softly at the two, before turning around and getting ready for bed. Kyoko watched him for a few moments before turning her attention towards their son. He seemed to be dozing off again, which she wouldn't mind at all if it weren't for the suit she had been wearing. "I'm gonna put you down so I can change, ok?" Shuichi numbly nodded, he probably was too out of it to understand. Carefully, she laid the boy next to Makoto before stepping away from the bed.

She walked over to the dresser, which Byakuya was still standing by. He planted a kiss on her cheek which she returned. Kyoko slipped off her _Future Foundation_ uniform and put on a simple pair of pajamas. She removed the black gloves from her hands and let her lavender hair down from the ponytail she had it in. Byakuya also finished changing, and they walked over to the bed, getting in next to the other two. Shuichi quickly snuggled into Kyoko when she laid down next to him. She leaned down and kissed the top of his head before falling asleep.

* * *

Kyoko and Makoto smiled softly at the sight in front of them. Byakuya and Shuichi were sitting shoulder to shoulder at a table, leaning over a book. Shuichi was 10 now, and he had quickly grown interested in books and anything to do with mysteries. Byakuya had started to even show their son some of his files on serial killers. Makoto was hesitant at first but soon allowed it. Now, Makoto was the headmaster of the new Hope's Peak Academy well Kyoko and Byakuya still worked as division heads at the _Future Foundation_.

Kyoko wasn't too surprised when Shuichi had asked to learn about detective work. He had hinted at being interested before. Kyoko wasn't going to stop her son if this was what he really wanted to do. Byakuya and Makoto approved of the idea when Shuichi mentioned it at dinner one night. They all planned on supporting their son as much as they could. 

* * *

It was time for Shuichi's 15th birthday. He normally didn't invite too many people, mainly his aunts and uncles. But, he had lots of those. Of course, he technically had two aunts, his dad's sister Komaru and her wife Toko. There were other people he considered his family as well. He grew up around his aunt Aoi and uncle Hiro. But he also saw enough of the inhabitants of_ Jabberwock Island _to consider them family as well. He obviously knew who they were before, causing him to be somewhat cautious around them at first, but he soon warmed up to them. 

The party wasn't too over the top either. He didn't expect too many gifts, as gifts weren't commonly given for birthdays. His dad had made the cake, which was a victorian sponge cake, well his mother and father planned everything else. Soon, everyone had gathered to celebrate the boy's birthday. (In all honesty, the triad of lovers were shocked to find out that Shuichi knew his birthday. He had only been 2 when all of this started after all.) But, even after the party was over, the dark-haired boy still had one surprise left. It was then that his parents presented him with the title of Super High School Level Detective.

* * *

Kyoko wouldn't admit it, but when her husband called her stating that the class their son was in had disappeared off campus, she was stricken with worry. If there was a problem, Shuichi would have told his parents. Her son's dorm was perfectly spotless and tidy, save for his phone which he normally carried around everywhere. For the next few days, nobody had seen the class of ultimates at all. Togami Kyoko soon begin to worry for the worst, just hoping her son and his classmates were safe. 

It wasn't until a week after that a strange broadcast had started appearing. And when the Togami's watched it for the first time, they watched in agonizing silence as they watched a familiar boy with dark hair and golden eyes fall out of a locker, with an even familiar hat atop his head. What hurt the most was when they watch their son introduce himself using a name that was long unused, _Shuichi Saihara_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Atua this is actually done for once.
> 
> I am so proud that I was able to finish a chapter of something. I'll try to get the next one out soon.


End file.
